What's Under The Clothes
by Ruby Gold
Summary: A video of Chris goes virile on the internet, followed by a controversal livestream, that changes the show and others lives. Can Chris love two men at the same time, or will he have to choose? CrissColfer  Chris/Darren  Chant  Chris/Grant
1. 1 Caught On Camera

**A/N: This is CrissColfer (Chris/Darren) and a Chant (Chris/Grant) fic.**

**I do not ship any of these pairings, or even suggestion that either of these pairings could be true. This story is just a bit of fun, pure fantasy.**

**I like the idea of Chris wanted by two guys.**

**In lots of CrissColfer fiction, Chris is the one that has the crush on Darren. I wanted to do something different.**

**I hope you like this story and give me lots of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Chris, Darren or Grant, and have no interest in their personal lives. I do not own Glee it belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

**1 Caught on Camera**

A light breeze drifted across the vast grounds of the Paramount Studios, the building and structures swallowed up in the darkness that descended four hours ago as the sun set. In the distant traffic could be heard rumbling along the road.

All but a few remaining members of the Glee cast and crew remained. It had been a stressful and tiring day for a lot of them.

Naya walked briskly with a spring in her step across the Paramount lot, Lea was with her not as brisk as her but still not stumbling even though she was slightly tipsy on three glasses of red wine.

Naya had a camcorder gripped loosely in her hand. Glancing over her shoulder, seeing that Lea was lagging behind she slowed down her pace then halted, allowing Lea to catch her up.

Lea quickened her pace once seeing that she had stopped for her, grateful.

"Thanks" she said with a grateful look once she caught up standing beside her.

Naya eyed her critically "How much did you have?"

Lea looked firstly puzzled, then guessed she was talking about the wine she had.

"About three" she little laughed "I'm not drunk, I just needed something after today".

Naya gave her a sympathetic look, she couldn't blame her.

Every since Twittergate and Graduationgate, Ryan had became a raging tyrant.

Lea wasn't getting it as hard as the others. But she was suffering for her friends. It pained her when Amber wanted to lose some weight, but Ryan told her she wasn't allowed to. Dianna's character Quinn was dismantled and transformed into a crazy vengeful teen, that was so unlike what Quinn was meant to be.

Ryan could be vindictive and he was letting them know how vindictive he could be by what was written in the scripts. All the promises he had made, they were going to be broken.

Naya slipped a reassuring arm around her friends shoulders and gave her a squeeze "Let's just make this night fun" she suggested, smiling at her "It's a Friday, so let's not worry about Ryan".

Lea lifted up her head to look at her friend.

"Agreed" she said with forced cheer.

They matched each other's pace as they headed across the lot heading for a certain person's shared trailer.

Tonight they were on mission and it involved one of their absolute favourite co-stars, Chris Colfer.

Endless dance rehearsals, studio time, shooting scenes, they were indeed the hardest working cast in television, only one them worked ten times harder than all of them, and it wasn't always with the show.

There youngest cast member (until Damian would soon join them) was a workaholic. He didn't have as much spare time as the rest of them, his numerous projects taking up what was left of most of his days and nights when he wasn't doing the show. He did spend time with friends, but it was often a rare occasion, he didn't spend much time with the Glee gang as he used to do.

Chris was in the middle of finishing writing his first novel. His first movie, Struck By Lightning, which he wrote, starred in with a cast of big names in the movie and television industry, that he helped to produce, he filmed in eighteen days.

The last time they all had fun as a group, was during the Glee tour. Lea knew how driven he was, she did miss her best friend.

Darren was heaps of fun, only Lea missed having Chris with them. She loved the times they went to a show together, just her and Chris. Ashley Fink spent more time with him than she did off set.

It was like he had outgrown them all or like he was saying you have Darren now, you don't need me anymore. The real reason was probably the fandom with this CrissColfer madness.

Tonight would be different, if they had to kidnap him they would, that was what Lea had surmised after her third wine, causing Naya to frown and put the bottle of wine back in the fridge, instructing Lea not to drink anymore.

Tonight they were doing another live stream with the fans like they did in 2009, just like before it was a Q & A via Twitter. Last time it was at Naya's parents' house; this time it would be at Naya's apartment.

That was a fun night with alcohol and games. Quite a few of them ended up drunk.

Chris was the only one that didn't drink that time because he was underage. Next to Corey he was the second most responsible person in the cast.

When fans found out that Darren would be going, but not Chris, there was such an absolute uproar on Twitter and Tumblr, also Facebook, it was just insane, so it was down to them to get Chris there. The cast and crew that had Twitter accounts were bombarded all week, demanding Chris be there. Fans were even pleading begging for him.

Naya wanted to get some video of her friends after the live stream that she would put on her Twitter and her Facebook page, the reason for her camcorder, which she had brought to work at one time and absentmindedly left in her trailer.

Whether they convinced Chris or not to come, she would be heading for home afterwards to wait for the first arrivals. There would be alcohol and probably pizza, if that was what everyone wanted.

Arriving at Chris's trailer, they ascended the steps. Naya hung back wanting Lea to be the one to knock, leaning her back against the railing behind her, her other hand lightly gripping the other railing beside her.

After rapping her knuckles on the door they waited five minutes.

Nothing!

Lea looked perplexed, as she turned slightly to look at her friend.

"Maybe he's not there" disappointment lining her pretty face.

Naya pushed away from the railing and tried the door handle.

"Well, he wouldn't leave it unlocked would he" she stated plainly.

A big pleased grin traversed across Lea's face.

Naya, opening the door they suddenly halted inside the doorway their mouths gaping open, their eyes as big as saucers.

Chris was there alright.

But not in a way they had ever imagined. It was mesmerizing.

He stood in the middle of the trailer in front of the bulky sofa that occupied the small living space, with just a single light on that illuminated him perfectly, shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of short tight grey gym shorts that sat low on his hips, revealing that perfect V shape. His body was taut, lithe, muscular, toned to perfection.

His biceps flexed and bulged as he whipped a pair of numchuks from hand to hand, back, front, side to side, with strength, speed and expertise. His stomach muscles rippled as his chest rose and fell rapidly, his face was a mask of concentration, eyes focussed straight ahead, hair mussed, loose strands hanging over his forehead, damp with sweat.

Sweat glistened off his body. He didn't quite have a six pack, but he was getting there, his body just had the right amount of definition that suited his height and build.

He looked so damn hot, so damn sexy.

Naya realising what she was doing, swiftly diverted her roaming eyes, disturbed and ashamed at herself. This was their baby Chris, he was like their little brother, and she was objectifying her. This was so wrong.

Looking to the side at Lea, she saw that she was still ogling him, her eyes shining as she was taking all of him in again.

Naya gave a sharp tug at her arm.

"Don't" she hissed, sneaking a quick look at Chris, thinking he might of heard, seeing that it appeared he didn't even know they were there, she let out a silent sigh of relief.

Lea then felt guilty, looking away so she was staring into the little kitchen area for the time being, wanting something to else to divert her attention, no matter how uninteresting just to stop her from ogling her best friend.

Naya then had an idea.

Chris wouldn't mind, he wasn't as insecure as he used to be, and he knew she would not be doing it to embarrass him. Though with a body like that, where was there to be embarrassed about?

She was both pleased and proud of him, for wanting to train like the other guys on the show. He was the most committed person on the show, and the most disciplined.

That line in I am Unicorn irked her as much as it did the Kurt and Chris fans, about Kurt having toothpick arms, after this the writers wouldn't dare to write that again or even something similar. Fox didn't want another gate of any kind after graduationgate and Twittergate.

Naya silently switched on the camera. Raising it to eye level she aimed it at Chris.

Lea panicked when she saw what she was doing, making an awkward grab for the camera, nearly falling forward in her desperate grab for the camera, managing to right herself just in time grabbing onto the kitchen top edge beside her.

Naya whipped it from her reach, whipping it to the side, remaining calm, though she was a little annoyed with her.

She hoped after what she was about to say to her she would change her mind. She was doing this for Chris. She felt it was the right thing to do, and she already knew where it would be seen by millions.

"This season Ryan and the rest have written Kurt as unattractive. How do you think Chris feels about that?" she said, disgust in her voice "Does he look like he was toothpick arms, does he look delicate?"

Lea of course agreed, you would have to be blind not to see it.

"I love Darren. But they have Blaine as the only attractive one of that couple. Do they do that to Rachel or Finn, or Brittany or Santana?"

Again Lea agreed, not saying anything, Naya could tell by her expression, she saw sympathy there, understanding.

Lea knew where she was coming from, this making Kurt seem unattractive was making her quite uncomfortable.

"They won't even let him be shirtless in the next episode or even wear a tank top. Darren is allowed to. What the hell is that all about?" she was keeping her voice low, but Lea could hear the anger there.

"Chris has worried about his looks for such a long time, and we know it has taken him a long time to accept himself, and now he has to put up with this crap".

Lea again had to agree.

"But don't you think Chris would hate you doing this?" she said worriedly, glancing quickly at Chris expecting him to turn around and see them.

She knew he would be surprised, she didn't think he would be embarrassed; he was comfortable with his body, his looks that had taken a long time for him to accept. What Ryan and Co were doing was cruel and unfair.

"The fans want to see him shirtless. They will and more. And after we put this on Youtube, this will blow the Single Ladies video's out of the water. And maybe Ryan will finally realise that Chris isn't that chubby faced Hummel doll anymore, and write him as grown up and the hot hunk that he is".

Lea took but five seconds for a decision "Let's do it" she said fully enthused, with a hint of excitement, her eyes lighting up.

The room was well illuminated, so they would be getting some good footage.

Surveying the room she was working out how she could do this so Chris wouldn't know they were there.

The kitchen area looked the best spot for the frontal shots, she could duck down beside the counter top under his line of vision.

Lea quietly followed her into kitchen area; she chose to crouch beside her as Naya filmed away.

As she was filming she noticed that Chris had abs.

What a difference a couple of years made.

Chris was a man, he wasn't their baby anymore.

Again her heart swelled with pride as well as adoration.

After getting some decent shots she lowered the camera that was when she heard him quietly singing. Looking closer she noticed he was wearing earphones and that he had his IPod sitting in the waistband of his shorts. His expression became more relaxed, though he was still focussed as he sang, and worked the numchuks around his body.

If Chris did come to the party tonight, then they would have six of the hottest guys on Glee there.

She was sure fans would request for the guys to take their shirts off, which they would without even thinking about it. But of course poor Chris won't be because Ryan would not want him to.

Well, after tonight, she was sure, well she hoped that would change. Chris/ Kurt deserved the sex symbol status as the others guys. She knew his fans thought of him as a sex symbol. She had her own tumblr so she had seen blogs and read the notes to different photo's and video's that were posted.

She hoped this would change the minds of those haters that still insulted the way he looked.

She was so incredibly excited about the prospects from this video, all the comments she knew she would get. People thought Glee lives' Single Ladies was hot, wait until they saw ninja Chris.

Staying under his line of vision Naya and Lea crept around the room, Naya filming every angle of him, side views, rear views. She would edit it before uploading it.

At first she didn't know what he was singing. As she listened to realised it was a Linkin Park song. This was even better.

She loved Adele, but if he was listening to her and singing along to it, it would have ruined it.

He was singing in his lower register, so that was even better.

Linkin Park wasn't a favourite of hers, so she had no idea what song he was singing. She just remembered hearing it on radio.

Chord would know, or maybe Corey.

After about ten minutes of filming, Naya stopped filming.

Gesturing to Lea by jerking her head at the door behind them, slowly they backed out of the trailer.

Lea silently closed the door.

Once outside Lea opened her mouth to squeal like a fan girl, Naya slapped her hand over her friends' mouth.

"Chris might hear" she warned her.

Lea nodded her head, understanding.

Removing her hand they scurried down the trailers steps, they ran across the lot, heading for Naya's trailer.

Naya's hands shook with excitement as she struggled to unlock her trailer. In the end Lea had to take the key from her.

Once inside Naya grabbed her laptop sitting on the rounded table tugging the lid up, pulling up one of the chairs and sitting down.

Lea sat in the one next to her. She did not know why but her heart was racing. Ryan wouldn't go ballistic if they knew what they were doing would he? It wasn't like Chris was nude or anything; they would never go that far.

It didn't take long for Naya to set up an account. Plugging in the camera she took about twenty minutes to edit it. Then she uploaded it to Youtube.

"What should we call it?" Naya looked at Lea.

Lea thought for a few minutes.

Then a wicked smile curled her lips.

"What you won't see on Glee".

Naya loved it.

"We should put in on tumblr, tag it Chris Colfer. Everyone tags everything with Darren Criss that has to do with Glee, even if he's not even in the picture or it's not even about him, though I don't know why".

Neither could Lea. Fandom was weird sometimes.

The women sat back, and stared at the screen.

"Now all we have to do and wait" Naya said under her breath, glancing at her friend beside her, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, anxious and excited at the same time.

All Lea could do was nod, feeling just that little bit nervous.

**A/N: That was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**If you did please review, this is my first fanfiction.**

**I still like Klaine, so I will start posting up the first chapter of my Klaine fiction, even though I love the idea of Kurtbastian.**

**Maybe I'll write a Kurtbastian story. I don't have any ideas for one yet. **

**I have written more chapters of What's Under the Clothes and will be posting that up very soon.**


	2. 2 Party Night

**A/N: Wow, I am overwhelmed. I go to my email and I have heaps of people favouring this story.**

**So I decided to post up a second chapter.**

**I love lots of fan fiction and don't mind reading the odd CrissColfer one. **

**None of this is my opinion or even me knowing what Chris thinks, this is just a story, so I'm not criticising anyone that writes it.**

**And like he has said people are having fun. So I'm sure he gets a laugh about it and doesn't take any of it seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I don't only Glee, Ryan does. **

**2 Party Night**

The party – well, gathering was to start at 10 pm.

At least they had an hour to convince Chris to come.

Thing is they had tweeted that Chris was coming without him knowing, so there would be plenty of questions for him to answer.

What they didn't want to do was disappoint the fans or to be seen as liars.

They just had to change Chris's mind.

Arriving back at Chris's trailer, this time Naya knocked. Seconds later the door opened, Chris was wrapped up in a white bathrobe, towel drying his wet hair after taking a shower. He had a big grin on his face when he saw the girls. He was always happy to see any of his friends.

"What's up girls?"

Lea asked if they could come in.

Chris still shared his trailer with Kevin and Jenna; it was rare that he had it to himself. Lea and Naya were oh so grateful that they weren't there tonight.

Chris opened the door wider so they could enter, closing it as soon as they entered.

He grabbed an open bottle of water sitting on the counter and took a long swig.

After what the two girls saw nearly two hours ago, seeing him dressed was a real disappointment. It was just a reminder how Ryan treated Chris lately.

How long did Ryan think he could cover up Chris's body?

Maybe via live stream, a fan could convince him to remove his shirt. Though knowing Chris, he would decline because it wouldn't be what Ryan wanted.

They knew Chris wasn't scared of Ryan, he just had a lot going on away from the show, to do with his other projects. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

The two girls sat down on a comfy white couch.

"We have the live stream at Naya's tonight, and we want you come" Lea waited for him to answer.

"I can't" he said automatically "I'm doing something else" hearing those words come out his mouth, he suddenly felt bad. But it was true; he was planning on completing two more scenes of his second film script tonight. But he did feel bad that he was neglecting his friends.

This wasn't working. They had to think of something else.

"Actually most of us have tweeted that you will be there" Lea said patiently "I sure you don't want to disappointment the fans or make us look like liars".

Chris sighed heavily, he wasn't happy about this.

He was standing there his arms folded across his chest, looking at their pleading faces.

Releasing another sigh he nodded his head, deciding he couldn't let the fans down "Okay, I'll come. But if there are questions about me and Darren I'm not answering them. I am tired of fans trying to say we are dating, when we are not. It was fun for awhile, but when there are ones that want to believe it and start harassing you on Twitter about it, it is just insane" he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, forgetting that is was still damp, pulling his hand down quickly "And these stories they write, where I am meant to be the one having this crush on Darren and chasing after him. Hell, the two boyfriends I had chased after me. And I have never crushed on a straight guy in my life".

Chris didn't normally get upset about the CrissColfer stuff. In fact he liked they were having fun, and it was at lot of times amusing and entertaining, but today was a bad day.

He would always admit to himself from a writers sense that these stories were well written.

A lot them were really sweet and lovely. Though some were of a sexual nature that they were practically porn, which if he was Kurt in that moment, he would have definitely had the what the fuck look pasted to his face.

Given that he and Darren were just friends, and he could never ever see himself in any of those positions that they wrote about with him, was extremely amusing when he used to think about it.

But after seeing today on Tumblr a blog where it had Save Darren he had enough. It was vile and disgusting, having him as some predator. It had angered him to core and really hurt that a fan of Darren's could write something like that, about him, just because he was gay.

Lea could sympathise with what he was saying. She knew of Faberry, and her and her and Dianna, though she couldn't remember the portmanteau for that one. The fans weren't as full on as the CrissColfer ones were, but she had read some crazy stuff on the internet about them.

Chris would never bring this to the fans; he was way too nice for that. But deep down it did irritate him sometimes and now it was rising to the surface.

Granted he knew they were having fun, but some liked to bombard his Twitter when something about he and Darren popped up. Some would pester him that he should tweet Darren more, and is Darren a good kisser.

To be honest he was, but he was just as good as his last boyfriend, so really kissing Darren was like kissing his last boyfriend only there was no passion as it was just acting.

Chris told them to wait there while he put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Lea was horrified by this suggestion, to cover up now, hide that body under baggy clothes, that would be criminal.

"You should wear something, like, maybe something tighter fitting" Lea suggested innocently, placing her hands in her lap, legs together, attempting to look innocent as well.

Chris looked at her curiously, but also amazement at this suggestion, as that was so unlike Lea telling him what to wear.

Worried that Chris might start getting suspicious, actually she was just being paranoid, all the same she quickly covered for Lea "She's been drinking wine" she explained with a little laugh "Three glasses".

Lea pouted, and was going to say that she was sober right now, which she was, but then realised how what she had said must have sounded to Chris.

"It's just the wine" she lied, smiling sweetly and innocently "I don't care what you wear, Chris, it's just the other guys might dress up a bit, and I have to agree with Ashley, you do look great in a pair of tight jeans".

Chris found he was blushing.

"Um, I'll er, just get dressed and then we go" he told them, heading for the bedroom "Just stay here".

Lea was trying her hardest not to have dirty thoughts about Chris, but after what she saw tonight that would the hardest thing for her not to do. Her crush was renewed.

Chris was just around the corner as he changed into a pair of tight faded blue denim jeans and a blue button down. He was going to put on one of infamous undershirts, but then smiled in amusement. Screw it, the fans were always complaining about his undershirts, tonight he wouldn't wear one.

While he was dressing Lea craned her neck to the side to try and get look into the bedroom, Naya nudged her sharply in the ribs, hissing at her to stop.

Reluctantly but guiltily she righted herself.

Chris came out of his bedroom, smoothing down the shirt.

"Now that looks much better" Lea said appreciatively, looking him over.

Chris gave her another strange look. Naya was acting normal, but he was getting a weird vibe from Lea.

Did she just check him out?

"I'm heading off home" Naya got to her feet, checking her watch "It's almost 9:30, and the others could be turning up early".

"In that case, Lea can ride with me" Chris suggested, not seeing how thrilled Lea was looking right now, that was almost bouncing out of her seat with joy.

"Well, if it's like last time, I'm not drinking. There will be young people watching" he reminded them.

"Then their parents shouldn't be letting them sit up and watch then" Lea added "If some of us choose to drink then it can be done off camera. But the real drinking can be after the live stream. And as tomorrow is Saturday, we don't have to concern ourselves with hangovers".

That was alright for them and everyone else, Chris thought wryly, he had a lunch date with a film maker tomorrow, and he couldn't afford to be hangover.

Chris knew Darren would there, Corey, Chord would be there as well as Mercedes. It sounded like it was going to be a fun night.

He wished Ashley was going. That was another reason why he didn't want to go.

Ryan had promised this big storyline with Kurt and Lauren.

The likelihood of that happening was the likelihood of Ryan giving Kurt an uplifting storyline with enough comic material for him to be nominated for an Emmy and maybe win this time.

On the drive there in Chris's silver BMW they listened to his Adele CD, singing along to it.

Lea kept glancing at him; his focus was on the traffic, so he was unaware.

Lea was thinking back to when they first met. He was so cute, so adorable, so young, and so nervous.

It wasn't hard to have a crush on him back then.

Now looking at him, he had grown so much. He was confident, he had a hot body, and he was just hot and extremely sexy.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking like this, but she was wondering if he were born straight, would he have dated her.

Back at her house, Naya and Corey were setting out the alcohol, bags of potato chips, with bowls to fill, out on her kitchen table that the others could grab when they wanted to.

Chris's favourite drink at moment was Cranberry and Vodka. Naya made sure they had plenty of both.

The thing with Chris and alcohol he would become incredibly friendly and incredibly affectionate.

Tequila was one of Chris's weaknesses as discovered in England during the Glee Live tour while doing shots with Matt Morrison and Prince Harry. That was the night when he drunk tweeted he was seventh in line to the throne of England.

Naya made sure she had bought plenty of tequila.

Tonight was going to be fun. She was going to make sure of it.

**A/N: The next chapter will be the live stream and things start to get interesting. **

**I want to thank all the readers that have favourited this story, it means a lot to me.**

**The next chapter will be up in the next few days.**

**And never read that disgusting Save Darren blog but I read what others blogged about it. I hope Chris never saw it.**

**Again please leave reviews.**


	3. 3 Kissing Chris

**A/N: This chapter starts to get interesting as the title says.**

**Thanks for the lovely and wonderful reviews. **

**Sorry it took so long for an update, but this week has been extremely busy.**

**IAMANABELLA: in answering your question no I don't ship them or anyone with Chris. I don't think there's anything wrong with it, it just I have never been into shipping, not even characters. I just write what interests me.**

**And what I have said about Ryan was rumours that were written in a media article. I wanted something to build up to a confrontation with Chris in a later chapter. Ryan won't be all bad.**

**Thought I should mention that the story is set the week after The First Time was filmed. **

**And I have decided who Chris will end up with, but that will be found out in future chapters.  
><strong> 

**3 Kissing Chris**

Chris and Lea were the last ones to arrive.

Naya lived in an apartment on the twenty fifth floor.

Chris decided to buy everyone pizza.

Ten family sized ones would be more than enough. The way they went through pizza it would be gone in seconds.

He ordered from vegetarian to meatlovers and several other varieties.

Lea had to hand her five back to Chris to hold so she could press the doorbell.

He could carry all ten with ease; it only blocked his vision, so it was awkward, having to shift them slightly as they nearly toppled over onto the floor of the corridor outside Naya's apartment.

They had to wait five minutes before the door opened.

"Hi, guys" greeted a warm friendly voice "I see you got pizza. And I'm guessing..." he reached for the boxes of pizzas "That behind these would be Chris".

Chris was stunned when he heard Grant's voice, his mouth fell open. Now that he wasn't expecting, though it was a pleasant surprise, Grant was a really sweet guy and one of his newest friends.

"Hi Grant" Chris smiled at him "Nice to see you are joining the fun".

Grant was ecstatic to see him and walked with him into the lounge room keeping in step with him, where Chris found Darren and Chord sitting on kitchen chairs over by Naya's impressive and expensive stereo system, playing what Chris recognised as a Disney cover, "When you Wish Upon a Star", on their acoustic guitars, sharing the vocals, bottles of beers sitting on the on carpet next to their chairs.

Chris should have guessed – typical Darren.

He gave his friend a fond look as Darren happened to turn his head in their direction.

Upon seeing Chris, his face lit up, he was into the final verse, nearing the end of the song, as he held up his index finger to indicate one minute.

Chris just nodded letting him know he understood.

For some reason Grant had seemed happier to see Chris than her, which to her did seem strange.

Then she caught Naya, who was sitting on the couch with Amber, giving Grant a knowing look and a little smile, he did likewise, which made her suspicious.

These two were up to something.

"So what changed my mind?" Grant queried, setting down his five pizzas on the coffee table, Chris doing likewise placing them on top of the other five.

"I couldn't disappoint the fans" he answered suddenly, just then realising that Grant was talking to him "I was going to spend the rest of the evening on the laptop, but Lea and Naya tweeted that I would be here".

Grant was amused by this.

"So in other words, they forced you to come?"

All Chris could do was nod with a wry smile.

"We didn't force him" Lea interjected, trying to sound offended, when she clearly wasn't "We just changed his mind, and let him know all the fun he would be missing out on".

"Well, I'm glad you came" Grant told him.

Lea decided to join the two girls on the couch; it was big enough for three.

Chris was glad he came as well, were he could relax and have fun with the friends he didn't get to see much after work.

What was especially great was that Chord had joined them.

It was great to have Chord back. They had become close during the Glee Live shows.

Chord had changed a lot he was more confident with everything. He wasn't shy or awkward anymore. It was great to see and Chris was proud of him as he watched them finishing the song.

Corey was near the television fiddling around with the camera that would be using for the live stream.

He was in charge tonight. He would be the one to make sure everything ran smoothly.

"I see what you mean by crazy fans" Grant was saying "I'm getting tweets that Sebastian should be pursuing Kurt, which I completely agree, only so that I can stay on the show longer. It might become more popular than Klaine if they went in that direction".

This was heard by Darren whose head snapped around.

"Hey" he protested good naturedly "Klaine is forever. Don't knock the Klaine".

Chris rolled his eyes, chuckling as well.

Chord lifted his beer up and raised it "I agree" he took a large swig, then belched loud and proud, getting glares from Amber and Lea, making Naya laugh at all three of her friends.

Darren laughed along with her, but he stopped laughing when he heard what Chris said.

"Kurt's the ugly one remember" Chris said unhappily "Maybe that's how the writers see me as well".

Darren's heart broke when he heard that. The room fell silent.

"It hurts more that there are now six writers and they are all writing Kurt in that way. That was what I was worried about when they were casting a boyfriend. I didn't want Kurt written that he was meant to be the unattractive one, that he had to be the one doing the pursuing" then he quickly added "Of course the writers don't see me as ugly, not that I really care, it's just it gets so frustrating. It's as if Kurt should be grateful and feel lucky he has a hot boyfriend, because he has no other options but Blaine will have. Sometimes I feel they are writing it as if Blaine is just settling for ugly effeminate Kurt until something better comes along" he said sadly.

There was a rush of arms being thrown around him, Lea, Naya, Amber, Darren, Chord and Corey as they all ran over to him causing Grant to take a hurried step out the way to stop from being knocked over in the rush.

Grant didn't think to join in hanging back and looking on. He didn't know him well enough to show him that kind of affection.

But if tonight worked out he was planning on knowing everything about Chris Colfer.

Darren was straight, but seemed attached to Chris. It would be an emotional crush, so he wasn't any competition. He had heard about Lea's crush, and by the way she was looking at him, she still had one. But Chris was gay, so she wasn't any competition either.

Chris found he was laughing. He loved this cast.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you from big bad Murphy" Darren teased "We won't let him upset our little Christopher" then reached over Amber's shoulder, squeezing one of Chris's cheeks.

Chris at first frowned, then he grimaced, pulling away from Darren's fingers. It wasn't that he hated the name, it was his name, but it was what his mum and grandma called him and made him feel like a little kid.

He was Bubba to his sister and just Chris to his dad. To all his friends he was Chris.

The others were clearly amused by Darren's playful teasing.

Chris was relieved when they finally released him as it was getting quite warm with all those bodies.

"I think after Twittergate, we should have all guessed Ryan would make life hard for some of us. I know I'm not exactly his favourite person" said Corey with a wry smile.

Lea had suffered less out of the three. She knew she was no longer getting her Emmy winning episode that was for sure.

Corey was getting less screen time; Chris was given sad depressing storylines that had Kurt as an unattractive loser.

Chris had it worse out of all of them. Ryan and Brad threw him under the bus after Twittergate. Luckily the media was still on Chris's side, so he didn't cop any backlash, only from Ryan.

Brad was apologetic about what he did, and he and Chris was friends again.

Ryan was fiercely stubborn and didn't like to be told he was wrong, so he didn't get any sort of apology.

Chris would love to have the old Ryan who was like a father figure to him and the rest of the younger cast.

Ryan adored Darren, only because Darren didn't like to make waves. He was a people pleaser, more so than his character Blaine.

It was his first big acting job, so it was understandable that he was cautious, Chris accepted that. But by what Darren had told him, there were days he would love to tell Ryan to stop giving me so many songs. He was starting to feel like a human jukebox. He character had hardly any development that was another thing he would love to bring up with Ryan.

And he did really miss his fellow Starkids.

Broadway was daunting and thrilling at the same time. He had next January to start worrying about that.

After they consumed all the pizza's it was time for the live stream.

Chris sat with Lea, Amber and Grant on a pile of oversized cushions scattered beside Naya's coffee table.

Grant had got there before Lea, them both making a mad dash for the cushion next to him, both eager to sit next to Chris.

Chris looked at them as if they were mad. He couldn't believe the way they were behaving, they were like kids.

Amber occupied the other one on Chris's left side.

Chord occupied the cushion next to Darren; Naya on Chord's other side.

Corey asked them if they were ready as it was nearly time to start.

That was when Darren and Chord remembered their beers and raced over to grab them and retook their cushions on the other side of the coffee table opposite the other three.

Corey waited for some of the others to return from the kitchen before starting. They had another twenty minutes.

Lea returned with a glass of wine and the bottle. Chris had a glass of Cranberry and Vodka. Grant had his second bottle of beer for the night; Darren and Chord where already on their third.

Noticing the large heavy tray Naya was carrying loaded with alcohol, plus Chris's jug Cranberry juice, and a jug of Orange juice. Cory rushed over to take it from her.

All drinking would be done off camera.

Amber decided on a vodka and orange.

Naya chose a can of coke and Jack Daniels.

Corey was choosing not to drink, in case any of the others wanted to go home after the live stream. Plus he had to be sober as he was in charge.

"Live stream starting" Naya warned them as Corey switched on the camera. It was directed on the table, getting them all in the frame.

Lea tossed back her wine (making Corey frown at her) "Let's play a game, let's play a game" Lea announced enthusiastically.

Chris rolled his eyes "Last time we played it was Trivia Pursuit".

Darren actually liked that idea.

"Let's play, let's play" he said excitedly, bouncing up and down on his large cushion like an over exuberant five year old, his eyes shining.

''Stop giving him sugar" Chris yelled out, resulting in peals of laughter from the rest of them.

Last time they had one of the directors controlling the live stream, this time it would be Corey.

"We have a sex game" Naya piped up, followed by Chris's vehement protests "No! We could have little kids watching".

Chord who was sitting silently next to Darren finally came alive "But where drinking alcohol, how inappropriate is that".

Each time someone spoke the camera was put on them. This live stream was a little bit more organised this time.

"Just so long we drink responsibly" Lea reasoned, finishing her second glass "Everything should be fine. She raised her empty glass to the camera "Don't drink and drive" she announced loudly.

"Yeah, don't drink and drive" Chris readily agreed "And don't drink until your twenty one" he also added.

Amber leaned in close to him "But you were drinking way before then" she reminded him, with a sly grin.

Chris immediately rushed the camera, sticking his face in it "Don't listen to her" he said in a rush his voice becoming even more high pitched than usual, waving his hands franticly in front of the camera "I never did that".

Amber chuckled behind him "And Chris never lies".

Chris decided it was time for a distraction, as his face was going bright red. He needed to be doing something else so draw the focus away from him.

"Come on bring out the trivial pursuit. We should play something before the questions start".

Darren was eager to play just like before.

"Lea you have a question" Chord alerted her peering at the television that was hooked up to a computer that had the Twitter page up that had the fans questions.

Lea moved forward so she could see the question.

"Will you ever return to Broadway? By Broadway Rachel" she read.

Didn't she just answer this question this year?

"Yes I would love to, but it depends on what happens with the show. I know my character will be graduating the same with Chris's, Corey's and Naya's. That is all I know" was her answer.

There were a couple more questions for Lea, mainly about, Finchel, and Hummelberry. Then it was Chord's turn.

Questions ranged from why he was returning to Glee? What episode was his comeback? Does he like Samcedes? Did he ever want Kum to happen and was he disappointed that it didn't happen?

He didn't want to admit that auditioning for a lot of other shows was a lot harder than he thought, especially when no-one seemed to be interested in him at the moment as there were many like him out there with better contacts in the business. The answer he gave was also completely true when he said he missed the gang, which resulted in a chorus of awws from the others.

Naya leaned forward into the frame and playfully mussed up Chords' hair "We missed you to" He didn't mind her doing that. But he did fix it afterwards.

Episode eight would be when he comes back to the Glee Club.

Yes, he loves Samcedes, he smiled at this, because he loved working with Amber was his answer there, which was true in a sense. Though during Season two they didn't have many scenes together.

The last one when he heard the name Kum and was he disappointed that it didn't happen, his eyes widened, he heard Darren chuckling beside him.

Chris just rolled his eyes and mouthed oh my God to the ceiling, as he couldn't believe there was still fans using that portmanteau.

Why couldn't they have used Hevans?

He quite liked that one.

Chord had to think quick with this one.

"Well, I was a disappointment that I didn't get that many scenes with Chris, but not in a shipping sense. I like to see Kurt and Sam as close friends. I would really like to explore that. But then it's up to the writers, I don't write the show, I just play the character".

Chris stared at Chord after that answer, extremely impressed, so where the rest of them - except for Naya who wasn't really listening.

Chord was never really that great at interviews, he could be a bit shy and awkward, and had a habit of his nerves getting in the way of giving a suitable answer that didn't offend.

He would struggle and give answers that would not make parts of the fandom or others outside of Glee happy.

Since his absence his answers seemed more thought out, he seemed more at ease with all the attention, not as awkward and nervous as he used be.

Like Chris told him on the phone weeks after they all heard he was returning, just enjoy the ride this time. He was planning on doing just that.

Amber was asked a similar question to Chord about Samcedes. She didn't want to talk badly of LeMarcus who was currently playing her onscreen boyfriend, but even she had to admit to herself, though he was a great guy they didn't really have much chemistry together.

"Well, I don't know if Sam and Mercedes are going to get back together or not, I haven't got a script about that yet. But like Sam said to another question, I like Samcedes..."

"You said Sam" Corey interjected, laughing.

Amber face palmed when she realised, but ended up laughing with the others.

Both her and Naya were asked about their albums, they were off and on in the studio recording when the Glee schedule allowed them to.

Obviously fans were still worried about Cory, Lea, and Chris about them possibly leaving the show.

Corey thought to answer this one:

"At the moment there is no plans for a season four or a spin off. That is not saying neither of these will happen, everyone is just concentrating on this season for now".

Ryan had specifically told all three of them if they were asked questions like these to be tactful.

It was the truth that none of them or any of the cast knew about Season four or a spin off, so he didn't know why they had to be tactful as they themselves didn't know anything.

Though Season four had to be a sure thing if there was to be another The Glee Project. But of course Ryan's mind changed all the time.

The spin off was looking less and less likely.

Lea struggled to get to feet; Chris always the gentleman grabbed her arm and helped her up, having to stand up with her.

"Need more wine" she said quietly enough so it wasn't heard on camera.

"How many have you had?" Chris asked amused. Her eyes were glazed over and she was looking more than just tipsy this time.

Lea held one finger than two, thought about it for a few seconds, than extended two more fingers.

Chris decided to walk her to kitchen, Chris was there in case she stumbled and fell over.

As they were heading for the kitchen, Lea leaned in against Chris's shoulder, her mouth a few inches from his ear.

'You are hot and sexy you know that?" she told him, trying to sound serious, but alcohol wasn't helping, causing her to giggle.

Chris thought she was joking, looking doubtful.

Realising he might be thinking that, she said it again, sounding as honest and sincere as much as the alcohol allowed her to.

"Chris is sexy, so is Kurt".

Chris ducked his head, his face going bright red.

Chris liked her saying that about Kurt.

It had felt good to voice his dissatisfaction earlier, and it felt good that they all understood and were as unhappy about it as he was. He had a feeling they would be.

With Sebastian storyline he didn't mind it. He got to do a wonderful scene with Grant, with a few more to follow in later episodes. Giving that he was pursuing Blaine, making Kurt the unattractive one again, he could live with it this time.

Some wounds just remained as scars that either healed and were never seen again or were still visible under the surface. His insecurities he had worn like wounds about his looks and body had healed a long time ago.

The haters still bothered him, but life was going great, he didn't dwell on them much anymore.

He wanted to do a shirtless scene; Ryan would never let him do one.

Chris returned with Lea to the living room. Lea had wanted to grab another bottle of wine from the fridge, but Chris had stopped her, deciding she probably had had enough, grabbing two bottles of water instead, one for himself and one for Lea.

The three Cranberry and Vodka's he had would do for now. After the live stream he would drink as much as he wanted.

Darren was downing his fourth beer when they returned to their cushions.

Now the Chris and Darren questions started to appear.

And the one that always came up via his twitter, are you and Darren dating.

Chris had avoided this for a long time, as it was awkward and embarrassing. With the alcohol in his system, and the fact he hadn't had any swigs of his water yet, not even opening the bottle, he was more open to answer it.

Only Darren thought to jump in instead embarrassing Chris even further.

"Of course we are" Darren announced loudly into the camera, a big drunken grin on his face "We're planning on having a Disney wedding, were we are both going to be Disney princes, and have our honeymoon at Disneyland..."

Chord piped up that he wanted to be the best man.

That was when Chris took over.

Looking straight into the camera, speaking honestly and calmly he said this:

"Darren and I are not dating. We are close as friends, but that is it. Really this is mine and Darren's personal lives and we don't really like to talk about who we are dating or whether we are dating anyone" Chris missed it when Darren was giving him a fond and grateful look across the table, though inside Darren felt slightly wounded and he didn't know why "Yes, we have chemistry off screen as well as on, but we have bonded because we are both nerds that like the same nerdy things. We both understand how important our characters are to other gays out there, but like Chord said earlier we just play the characters".

One fan did tweet whether he would like to write for the show.

Amber murmured quietly beside him that she would love him to do that, that he would do a better job.

Lea nodded her head in agreement, as did Darren and Chord.

Chris had the question in an interview once before, and his answer again was no.

He was grateful when there were questions asked about his other projects. Though this was meant to be an all Glee live stream, he decided to answer them anyway.

He loved it that fans were excited for his movie debut Struck by Lightning.

He was planning a free screening sometime next month to get some feedback from other people. This was a bold and smart move on his part.

There were a couple of weeks away before he saw the final cut.

Then a question came up for Darren that made Chris groan, though silently, but made Darren extremely excited.

Chord decided to read it.

"Can we see Darren kiss Chris?"

The others were laughing expect for Grant and Naya as they were giving each other knowing looks again and smirking conspiratorially.

Chris started shouting no backing away his back hitting the couch behind him giving him no space to escape because of Grant and Lea on both his sides, as Darren got up on the coffee table and started crawling towards him.

"Darren, your Blaine is showing" Naya hollered causing the others to roar with laughter.

"I'll do it" Chord spoke up.

Darren faltered stopping at the edge of the coffee table. Chris was holding his hands up in front of him palms outwards, willing Darren to back off.

When Chord said this the room went silent.

"Look, when the boyfriend storyline changed, there were people saying that I didn't want to kiss Chris, that I had a problem with kissing another guy. I just want to prove that isn't the case" he said calmly.

Chris was a mix of emotions, from proud of Chord, to sad for Chord because of how people had accused him of that, to worry for himself.

With Max it was easy, being that they were in character, with a crew watching and filming.

Each time he and Darren kissed, they were again in character.

The kiss in Original Song took sixteen takes, under hot lights, with a crew. It was physical act, no emotion, no feelings behind it. It just had to look passionate.

If he and Chord did this they wouldn't be in character and there wouldn't be any crew.

What if they did kiss and he felt something?

Amber noticed his hesitation.

"What's wrong Chris?" she asked softly.

Chris turned his head so he was looking at her, about to tell her his fears "It's nothing" he lied, struggling really hard to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Chord moved around the table. Amber shifted over so he could get in between her and Chris.

Darren pouted and looked disappointed. Kissing Chris was fun.

Amber moved out the way to let Chord sit beside Chris.

Chord could sense his nervousness.

"If you don't want to do this..."Chord said gently, not wanting to pressure his friend.

Chris swallowed hard, not wanting to look him in the eyes, but then forced himself to.

'Okay, let's do this" he said finally, pushing down his nerves and worry as much as possible.

Chord leaned in close, and cupped his friends face in his hands. Chris licked his own lips, as Chord moved his face towards his.

Before Chris knew it his lips were on his, soft and tender.

Don't feel anything, don't feel anything he was telling himself inside his head.

After a couple of seconds he realised he didn't, knowing that he thought to add some tongue like he did with Darren, grabbing Chord's face and parting his lips with his tongue. Surprised Chord eyes sprang open, but when he saw the challenging look in Chris's eyes and not lust he went for it. They started battling tongues, the kissing becoming longer.

From where the others were seated and probably the ones watching the live stream it looked hot and passionate. This was all acting on Chris's and Chord's part- just like it was with Chris and Darren.

After about ten minutes, they pulled apart. Their lips were red and swollen but they were grinning. Then they gave each other a brotherly type hug.

"That was great acting" Chris praised, really impressed.

Chord looked pleased.

Lea was looking jealous, though no-one was looking at her.

Grant was bemused as he took another drink of his third beer.

"My turn" Darren announced climbing back up on the coffee table, heading towards Chris again.

Before Chris could stop him Darren was falling into his lap, causing Chris to let out a loud oof when he landed.

Darren looked up at him with pleading eyes, so Chris gave in, telling him okay he can do it.

Righting himself, Darren shifted into Chord's position after Chord returned to where he was sitting before.

Last time they did this was in the back of a car while shooting The First Time, Darren had been all hands, and had even tried to give him a hickey. It took three hours to shoot that one scene.

It was wonderful how comfortable Darren was to do stuff like that to him, though for poor Chris it would be endless embarrassment.

Before Chris could stop him Darren lunged at him crushing his lips with his. And the battle began, Darren taking over dominance, thrusting his tongue into Chris's mouth before he could do the same to him.

Darren was upping it to competing this time, Chris was always able to match it, as they angled their heads in different positions as they continued kissing, Chris fisting the front of Darren's shirt, while Darren grabbed onto Chris's hair.

It was good it was competition this time. Because they both wanted to win, to the other to break away first, as Chris was thinking this was what Darren was doing.

Chris lifted himself up from the cushion in his need to dominate. Darren would be the one to pull away he decided.

But in doing so, sly Darren grabbed his arse. Chris's eyes widened, and then narrowed as he pulled away.

Chris could feel the smugness radiating from him.

Darren looked victorious, a big wide grin on his handsome face.

"Smug bastard" Chris muttered annoyed under his breath.

"That's one to me" Darren boasted happily.

Oh, Chris would get him back, he could count on that.

Then he remembered Darren hadn't been slushied yet.

Before Chris knew what was happening Lea lunged at him, Grant had to leap back onto the couch behind them to stop from getting knocked over.

She threw her arms around Chris's neck.

"I want to kiss Chris" she yelled "I want to kiss Chris".

Chris turned his head the best he could, but because she was holding him just a bit too tight and his body was angled away from her, it was hard but he had to look at her, just managing to as he shifted in her embrace, which she decided to loosen slightly, with an incredulous look on his face.

Naya just smiled knowingly if somewhat pained.

Darren, who had returned to his side of the table, noticed that look and became curious. He sensed something was going on.

"Please Chris" Lea pleaded.

Chris sighed and then agreed.

Lea didn't waste any time and attached her lips with his. This was his chance to prove he could do a straight romantic scene, though he had not in a million years any plans of pursuing any kind of role such as that, he put everything into it.

What he wasn't aware of that Lea wasn't acting.

Lea started tongue kissing him; he kissed her the same way back. Then he heard her moan. Chris startled almost pulled away, but he stayed calm, and stayed acting his part.

When they finally pulled apart, Chris was almost freaking out internally. Lea's eyes were lust blown.

Thoughts started racing through his head. He couldn't have done that, he was gay. He had turned Lea on, but that, but that was impossible.

Knowing this made him extremely uncomfortable as well as bewildered.

They worked together, she couldn't have these feelings for him, he couldn't return him. Unhappily he saw the end of a wonderful friendship and him feeling awkward around her.

Naya got up and stood next to Lea.

"We need to talk" Naya said quietly but firmly

Lea from her position on the cushion looked up at her. She was ready to tell her she didn't want to, but saw that by her face and stance she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Reluctantly, not wanting to leave Chris's side, she got up.

Lea followed her as she led the way to the kitchen.

Naya closed the door so none of the others could hear them.

"Before you start saying you are in love with Chris, I want to ask you what was in your head when you were kissing him".

Naya already suspected she already knew anyway, plus that and alcohol would have clouded her judgement.

"That I was kissing Chris" Lea said dreamily.

"Chris as in..." Naya pressed.

Lea looked at her than sighed "Maybe I was thinking of him back at the trailer".

Naya could add the rest "Plus that and the alcohol" she included "He's your best friend and he's gay. You can't really think he would feel the same?"

Hell, she thought Chris was hot, after what she saw in that trailer, not just cute and adorable anymore, but she didn't have any urge to want to kiss him, same with Corey, Darren, Harry or Chord.  
>Lea wasn't entirely convinced that she wouldn't feel any different which would for her would be sad knowing Chris would never feel the same, but just thinking that convinced her to stop drinking.<p>

Grant was a last minute invite, so he didn't get any questions from fans. But he did have one request.

"Alright, three of you have got to kiss Chris, and I think I should have a turn as well, if Chris doesn't mind?"

Darren's head shot up when he heard this. He looked alarmed. Then he became confused, why was he worried about that. He had kissed Chris, Lea and Chord, why would he worry about Grant doing the same?

Grant waited anxiously for Chris's answer hoping he would say yes.

After kissing Chord he had no qualms about kissing Grant.

Darren was a competition, who would break force, so again no passion, no feelings that were sexual.

"Okay" he said happily.

Grant looked practically thrilled when he heard this.

Naya looked pleased.

Cupping Chris's face he pressed his lips to his.

Thing was Grant wasn't acting.

The kiss was hot and intense as he moved his mouth against Chris's. Chris found he was becoming overwhelmed as Grant deepened the kiss making it hard to focus on anything else, parting his lips with his tongue. Grant kissed him passionately. Chris tried to hold back a moan but found he couldn't as a low moan slipped from his lips vibrating off Grant's.

"Now that was hot" Naya breathed.

The other girls fully agreed, except for Lea, who just showed disinterest as she tossed back another glass of wine.

Darren didn't know why but seeing him kissing Chris made him feel sick and extremely unhappy.

Grant moaned into the kiss. Chris eyes widen as Grant started tongue fucking his mouth. But his eyes were almost popping out of his head as Grant let his hand drop into his lap and he started palming him through his jeans. To his horror and dismay he was now rock hard just from his touch.

Chris planted his hands on his shoulders shoving him away firmly.

Grant's eyes were lust blown and he was grinning.

That fact that he had inappropriately touched him was disturbing, as well as the kiss, it just became too much for Chris and he got up and ran to the kitchen.

Darren concerned for his friend got up as well and ran after him. He glared at Grant before he left.

Grant realising what he did went too far, he instantly felt bad.

When Darren found his friend hands were gripping the sink, shoulders hunched over.

Darren quietly went up to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Chris?' he asked concern in his voice, as he started squeezing his shoulders in a soothing way.

Chris found he was relaxing under his touch.

Never had Darren ever done this to him before, it felt nice.

"Grant wasn't acting" Chris told me quietly, sounding conflicted.

Darren faltered as he tensed, his hands stopping on his shoulders. Realising he had, he quickly untensed, continuing to squeeze and massage his friends' shoulders.

"But I thought he was straight?" he responded, he was suddenly confused.

Chris closed his eyes as Darren continued to massage his shoulders.

"So did I" he sighed, feeling himself becoming relaxed.

Darren didn't want to ask this, but he had to. He hoped he liked the answer.

"If he, just say, he happened to be maybe bi and not gay as he has said, and he asked you out, would you say yes?" he then realised how unhappy he sounded, as he was expecting to hear a yes.

"Look, Grant is a great guy" he said calmly.

Darren's heart was starting to sink again.

"But if he did, I would say no, as I think it would be disastrous dating someone from show".

The not dating someone from the show did make Darren disappointed, though he was overjoyed as the same time, which both caused him confusion.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Why should he care?

Maybe it was the big brother in him, he decided.

It was the alcohol. He would stop drinking as of now.

He did not have romantic feelings for Chris. That was just ridiculous.  
>Chris turned around in his hands.<p>

Darren found he was staring into his eyes. He held back a gasp.

Never had he thought another guys eyes were beautiful, until now. He found for the first time ever that he was looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He saw blues, he saw greens, greys and gold, it was like looking into a universe.

Chris gave him a quizzical look. Darren still had his hands raised in the same position as he had them when he was massaging his shoulders.

"Is everything alright in here?"

Darren dropped his hands to his sides. Grant stood in the doorway looking worried.

Chris lifted his head up to look at him, though he was uneasy, and a little bit flustered.

"Darren thanks for being a friend, but maybe I should talk to Grant" he said quietly.

Darren didn't really want to leave. He was worried what might happen if he did.

Chris was interested, he now knew that, but Grant was starring on the show, Chris wouldn't go there. He was always the professional. Chris was a class act.

He admired him for that, like he did with other things about him.

"Okay" he said somewhat reluctantly.

Heading for the door he gave Grant a warning look as he was about to pass him. Grant didn't look at him only at Chris.

Once alone, Grant walked up to Chris.

Chris eyed him nervously.

Stopping in front of him, Grant looked as apologetic as he could, he was feeling so guilt ridden.

"I'm so sorry Chris, what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have touched you, I just got caught up in the moment, and I am really really attracted you" he apologised standing straight in front of him.

Chris had already gathered that.

If he hadn't been drinking he would be angry and probably yell at him.

Grant like Darren and Chord was gorgeous.

He was several taller than him, 6"2, and had beautiful green eyes. He did wonder if his hair was brown or a really dark blonde, it seemed change in certain light.

If Darren wasn't straight, then maybe he would be attracted to him like he was with Grant. That kiss was incredible, amazing, and despite himself he wanted more. He remained silent allowing Grant to do all the talking.

"Chris" he said gently "If you have been wondering, I am actually bi".

Great, so he was telling the truth.

He had never been with bi guy before.

"Out of all the guys and girls I have been with, I haven't been more attracted to someone than you".

Chris looked straight at him meeting his eyes.

"How many have you been with?"

Grant told him not many, that he had a couple of girlfriends, and maybe one or two boyfriends.

Grant gently and carefully cupped Chris's face like he did before. His hand was so soft, he hadn't realised that before. Not able to stop himself he leaned into the touch.

Mentally admonishing himself he pulled his head away.

"Look, Grant, I am flattered, but I don't date cast mates" he said gently but patiently, when his mind was saying well done, and his body was saying you are an idiot.

Grant sighed unhappily as he paused. Then he happened onto something better that he hoped Chris would agree to.

"Look, how about we just have fun" he said suggestively running a finger slowly down Chris's chest, stopping just above what would be the the waistband of his jeans under his button down shirt "No-one will know, and I bet your amazing in bed" he said hotly, he's eyes growing dark as they stared into Chris's.

Chris was at first alarmed, but the idea of having sex was very tempting.

In his head he was shouting no, no, but his body and his hormones were saying yes, yes.

He was male; he wasn't going to turn down sex, that was unmale.

Picking up random guys and having sex with them was something he would never do. Grant was a friend. He would be doing it with a friend.

"Suppose it couldn't hurt" he said finally.

Hearing that Grant grabbed Chris hand and was pulling him other kitchen doorway that lead out to the hall where the bedrooms were.

Chris was overwhelmed and excited at the same time.

Grant opened the door, pulling Chris in with him, closing the door and locking it.

Darren had rejoined the others.

The live stream had finished.

Now it was party time.

Chord rose to his feet.

"Let the party begin" he said, with a big grin.

Darren declined anymore alcohol, he had some thinking to do and that meant he wanted to be completely sober.

Thinking regarding Chris and whether he was completely straight or not.

**A/N: I have chapters 4 and 5 done, but I need to re-edit them, so they will be up as soon as they are to my satisfaction which should be early next week.**

**The next chapter will have a warning. There will be Chant, but I promise there will soon be Darren and Chris. **

**Please review, it makes me want to write more.**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I am sorry that I haven't put up any updates, I have been really sick for the past two weeks and real life has been taking up my time as well.**

**Chapter 4, 5, and 6 will be up on the weekend, maybe sooner. **

**I want to again thank you for the wonderful reviews/comments.**

**I am overjoyed that people like this story. **

**After these updates are posted I will try to post at least two chapters a week.**

**I don't know yet how many chapters there will end up being.**


	5. 4 Internet Explodes

**Here is the next chapter. This took a lot of re-editing and changing. I wrote it in a rush when I first wrote it.**

**I hope people are still reading this story and enjoying it.**

**I apologise again for not be able to update. I can't make promises but I will try to update regularly.**

**Chapter five will be up sometime on the weekend. Chapter six I need to re-write it so it should be up some time next week.**

**Again thank you for your lovely reviews. **

**4 Internet Explodes**

Grant pushed him against the wall, fastening his mouth onto his, kissing him furiously, his hands flying to Chris's shirt, undoing the buttons with speed, pushing it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Next he undid Chris's jeans, pushing them and his boxer briefs down past his buttocks.

Chris was overwhelmed filled with lust and desire the same as Grant.

Grant left his mouth, and kissed along his jaw line, along his neck, causing Chris to moan wantonly.

A gasp left his lips when he felt a finger rub down his crack and across his hole.

"Protection" Chris panted, as he started rubbing circles around it "I don't have any".

Grant breathed hot air over his throat "I came prepared" he grinned against his skin.

Chris's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that. Grant had obviously planned this.

Grant was overcome with lust and desire. He was attracted to the Chris the first time he met, the first day on set.

When Chris walked up to him, with that wonderful welcoming smile, and shook his hand, he was gone. He thought he was shaking the hand of an angel, an extremely sexy angel as he got to know him better, also the sweetest man he had ever met.

Chris could do sexy without any effort. He would deny it, but it came natural to him, the way he could switch from cute and adorable, to sexy as hell.

Grant had him here, and he was kissing him and was going to have sex with him, he still found it hard to believe, but it was exciting as well as intoxicating. Chris was intoxicating.

Grant stopped kissing him, which made Chris frown, giving him a questioning look.

Grant took him by his upper arms and lead him over to large king sized the bed where he pushed him down.

In seconds he removed his shoes and socks, and in two quick tugs he pulled off Chris's jeans and underwear.

And in seconds he was undressed. Chris moved up on the bed, letting his head hit the pillow.

Grant was soon lieing beside him.

The stopped for a couple of minutes to look at each other's bodies.

Grant had a six pack but wasn't a ripped as Chord or Harry. He didn't mind that, his body was still hot.

Grant was drinking in his perfect pale skin, eyeing it hungrily. He liked it that Chris worked out. He'd been wanting to know what Chris hid under all those clothes, and now he knew - heaven.

Becoming a little frustrated that the kissing was now slow and languid, Chris reached up and grabbed Grant's face, pulling him down into deep and mind blowing kiss.

His tongue sort out Grant's mouth, Grant open his mouth eagerly allowing him entry. Chris plunged his tongue into his mouth. The kissing was hot, intense like before, though this time it was consumed by all want and passion.

Chris threaded his fingers through Grant's brown hair; Grant did likewise, pulling his face closer, his mouth moving against his.

Finally Grant pulled away, his lips were swollen, eyes lust blown like before, he was grinning widely.

"I love doing this, but I want to do something more energetic" he said suggestively, looking into Chris's eyes as if he was trying to transfer his thoughts into his head.

Chris just nodded, sighing blissfully.

Thrilled, Grant left to retrieve the small bottle of lube from the jacket of his black leather jacket and a condom from his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

Chris spread his legs, bending his knees in anticipation as he waited for his return.

Grant settled between his legs. Opening up the bottle he coated his fingers in the lube.

Chris could feel his heart beating faster as he watched him.

He rubbed a circle around his puckered hole causing Chris to moan deeply. His head dropped back on the pillow like it was suddenly made of stone.

When the first finger breeched his hole, he grimaced. Then moaned low in his throat as started to slide the finger in a little, the tip brushing slightly against a wall.

Grant added another finger and started scissoring, preparing him.

He moved inside him helping him to adjust.

"Okay?" he asked with some concern watching Chris's face.

Chris started to relax. He nodded his head at him to reassure him.

Grant inserted a third finger, burying one deeper so he brushed against Chris's prostrate. A jolt of pleasure surged through him making him gasp. Grant grinned, satisfied with the reaction and did it again, causing Chris to gasp again, this time arching his back.

Grant removed his fingers, Chris whined at the loss.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy this more" Grant promised, ripping open the wrapper and carefully pulling out the condom. He rolled it on, applying lots of lube. He had been rock hard since he started kissing him.

Chris was equally hard.

Taking a hold of his legs, Grant pushed them up, positioning himself, he nudged Chris's hole. Chris gripped the sheets in anticipation.

He never thought by coming tonight he would end up having sex. He was so grateful to both Lea and Naya for changing his mind.

He felt him pushing in causing him to grimace. He always grimaced when someone was entering him, not because of any pain; it was just a reaction to having something pushed inside him, a reflex.

Grant pushed in further so he was half way in.

Then he snapped his hips forward so he was all the way in.

Chris cried out with pleasure.

He felt hot, his body felt it was on fire.

Grant started slow, thrusting in and out. He picked up the pace when Chris started writhering underneath him, glorious sex sounds spilling from his full pink lips.

He wrapped his legs around Grant's waist and raised his hips off the bed, letting him go deeper.

Grant hit his prostate on his next thrust, Chris saw stars, and cried out. Grant worried the others might hear and get curious. He silenced any other cries with his mouth, kissing him as he continued to thrust.

Finding he couldn't do both he pulled away from him and picked up the pace even more, pounding against his prostate on every new thrust going faster and harder, leaving Chris a moaning panting mess underneath him.

Chris felt his body tense as his orgasm started to build, he was getting ready to explode.

Then it hit him like a tidal wave and he exploded all over his abdomen and stomach.

Grant felt him tighten around him as his own orgasm was building as well, then it hit him as he exploded as well inside the condom.

Spent, his body heaving, breathing heavy he collapsed on top of his lover.

Well, that wasn't really stretching the truth. They did just have sex, and it felt wonderful to even think of Chris as his lover.

This was the best night of his life.

Grant knew he had Chris's come all over his chest and stomach, but he didn't care. He just had sex with the most beautiful man in the world. Nothing could be better than this.

So he just lay there panting, enjoying the heat from his body, feeling his firmness and his strength against him.

It was Chris that was feeling uncomfortable. He had come down from his amazing orgasm but now he hated that he was sticky.

"Grant can you move. I need to clean up".

Grant lifted his head up that was resting on his chest, a smile on his face as he looked adoringly at him.

Grant was comfortable where he didn't want to move. He didn't care if he was sticky; just to lie here with Chris was making him happy and content.

Grudgingly Grant shifted off him, when Chris started to move under him, indicating he wanted him to move.

Sitting up, Chris looked around for something to clean himself off. Grant removed the condom and tied off the end. Taking perfect aim he tossed it into the wastepaper bin sitting against the far wall and the bottom of the bed.

Chris was relieved when he spotted a box of tissues sitting on a bedside table next to the bed.

Grabbing several he proceeded to clean himself off.

Grant shifted closer to Chris again, and started to plant hot kisses to the side of his neck, running his hands down his shoulders and down his chest.

"Grant" he protested, though he was fighting back a moan "I have to get dressed".

Chris was moving away from him, when Grant grabbed him and was pulling him into his arms so he was sitting in his lap.

"You are the sexiest man alive" Grant told him, then kissed him.

Chris weakened and kissed him back.

After about ten minutes of this, Chris forcefully but gently pushed him back.

"I have to get dressed, the others are going to get suspicious" he got up off the bed and headed over to his clothes.

Grant became disappointed as he watched Chris put his clothes back on.

"I would like to wake up with some day, then we have morning sex and then just lie there in each other's arms" Grant said wistfully.

Chris paused as he was about to pull on his jeans.

He had yet to put on his shirt and socks.

"Grant, you know I can't have any relationship with a co-star" Chris began, where his further words where stopped by Grant's "I can understand that" he told him, smiling at him "But if we just have sex, and maybe spend time together, not as a couple, that would be okay wouldn't? I mean I like being with you, and the sex was incredible" he tried to reason with him, wanting to get at least this with him.

Chris looked at him, holding his jeans in one hand.

He could tell by his pleading look he really wanted this.

Realising he was still holding his jeans he quickly put them on, along with his shirt, doing up the buttons.

Grabbing his socks and shoes he sat on the edge of the bed and put them on.

He realised Grant was waiting for him to respond, but he was ready to.

Once he was dressed he shifted around on the bed so he could look at him.

"I want you to know I am not looking for boyfriend. I was in a relationship three months ago and I am not ready to have another one".

Grant told him that was fine.

Chris came to a decision.

"If we do this, I don't want anyone to know. Ryan already has my head on a block, I don't want him to have another excuse to ruin Kurt any further. We keep this between us" his tone was deadly serious.

Grant was overjoyed lunging of the bed, grabbing Chris by the waist and giving him a big kiss.

Releasing him he promised he would keep them quiet. He would be discreet.

Chris was satisfied with that.

In minutes Grant was redressed.

As Chris was opening the door, Grant grabbed his hand. Before he could pull it free they almost went slap bang into Darren.

The first thing he saw was the linked hands, his face fell. Lifting his eyes up he saw the way Grant was looking at Chris and he knew something had happened between them. Their hair was all over the place, their faces flushed.

Then it dawned on him what they had done.

He didn't know why but he felt hurt, he felt betrayed. Then he felt envious, from lost because of the opportunity he should have taken when they had kissed, to jealously, his emotions where in a massive turmoil, changing from one to the other, making that sick feeling in his stomach grow until he was almost ready to throw up.

A flash of anger crossed his face causing Chris to give him a strange look. Grant's attention was on Chris so he didn't see it, though seeing the look on Chris face as he was looking at Darren he become puzzled.

"Are you alright, Darren?" Chris asked just a little confused.

Darren faltered, his mouth was partly open.

He recovered quickly, giving a half hearted laugh.

"We were just wondering where you were" he lied, keeping a false smile plastered to his face "Naya wants to do tequila shots with you, I agreed to go look for you".

Chris knew when a smile of Darren's was fake.

Darren was one of Chris's closest friends. It would be natural for him to be all brotherly, as it was the norm for the whole cast, so Chris let it pass, giving him a fond look.

"Tell her I will be drinking her under the table" he challenged with enthusiasm.

"Is that so" he heard a voice behind him.

Chris turned around to face her as did Grant.

Naya had her arms folded looking amused.

Grant felt an overwhelming sense of guilty, he had to confess.

"Chris, Naya and I set you up with that kissing Darren question" he said quietly, praying that Chris wouldn't be mad at him.

Chris mouth fell open in shocked amazement, he was speechless.

"Chord at first said no, but Naya was able to talk him into it. Lea didn't know and neither did Darren" he finished, trying to meet Chris's eyes but finding he couldn't, feeling so much guilt.

Luckily no one was noticing Darren; if they had they would have seen the angry glare on his face.

Anger was not a familiar emotion for him, it was rare for him feel. He was always laid back, and didn't take anything too seriously.

But hearing this confession, he was angry at both Naya and Grant, though he remand silent. He hated that he felt this way, this wasn't him. Naya was his friend, Grant was a really nice guy, and he had every right to want to be with Chris, so now he felt despair.

He watched Chris closely, hoping he would show some angry.

Instead Chris gave a little laugh "I don't know whether to be impressed or flattered".

Grant breathed a sigh of relieve.

Darren furrowed his brow, frowning.

Naya was a little worried, knowing Chris as she does, she knew he would be more than likely to forgive.

"Oh my god!" Chris suddenly shouted "The live stream, everyone saw it" he was horrified.

Naya hadn't thought of that and now felt bad.

"Shit, I forgot the camera was on you all that time" she said, thoughts going through her head about the reactions from the fans and people that had watched, some of them worrying.

Chris got enough hate from haters, would this be adding more fuel?

She would hate it if he started get tweets calling him a slut or whore. Though it was just kissing, that wasn't really that bad.

"Look, I'm sorry Chris" she apologised "Grant told me he liked you, but you said no to a date, then I thought you two would make a good looking couple, and just wanted to get you two together".

She lowered her eyes, feeling even worse now about what she had done.

Chris surprised her, by throwing his arms around her into a hug.

"Naya it will be fine" he was telling himself more than her. He knew that Fox was sort of reluctant to show to gay characters kissing. And what he did tonight, would be frowned upon. "It was all in fun, if people can't see that, then I don't care" his voice strong and defiant.

Grant looked at him with admiration.

Chris gently pulled away and looked her in the eye "Though it was really sneaky" he grinned at her.

Feeling better, Naya gave him a hug.

They returned with her to the lounge room.

Lea was stretched out on the couch, snoring quietly after passing out drunk.

Amber had left with Corey to take her home.

Now that Amber was gone, Darren had moved to her spot. He knew Grant would sit next to Chris on his other side, and he hated that.

A bottle of tequila, a bowl of lemon halves, and a bottle of salt now sat on the coffee table.

Chris took his place between both Grant and Chris.

Grant took Chris's hand in his again.

Darren pretended he didn't notice, as he attempted to get Chord involved in conversation about a certain band, where Chord was almost dozing up, only half listening. Darren gave up when Chord wasn't answering him, leaving him frustrated.

Chris and Naya were really the only ones that drank tequila.

"I want you to know Chris, that I will be the one drinking _you _under the table" she warned him, sounding sure of herself.

Chris being extremely competitive was up for the challenge.

"You're on!" he told her eagerly.

Lea was stretched

Chord now awake filled ten shot glasses each with Darren's help, placing them in front there two friends.

Corey soon returned after taking Amber home, taking the cushion at the head of the table.

Chris and Naya stared each other down.

"I beat Prince Harry and Matt" Chris reminded her.

Naya just sneered in a challenging way "They're not me".

Corey yelled go and they were off.

They both grabbed a lemon slice sucked it, poured salt on their hand licked it, then downed their first glass of tequila.

The others shouted encouragement.

After about four glasses they were evenly matched.

It was after the eighth Naya started to falter.

Chris downed his ninth and demanded Corey pour more.

Corey somewhat reluctantly filled five more glasses for his friend.

Naya picked up her ninth glass and found she couldn't drink, while Chris tossed back his tenth.

That was then he realised that he was struggling as well.

Before he knew it he was passing out into Grant's lap.

Darren tried to stop the glare on his face towards Grant.

Luckily every else was too drunk to notice him.

"And Chris once again is the winner" Corey announced.

Grant gently, lovingly stroked Chris's hair as he slept.

He knew he could easily fall in love with gorgeous man lieing asleep in his lap. The thing is he already was falling for him.

"Um, Grant" Chord spoke up "Don't you have that audition tomorrow?"

"Er, yeah I do" he said somewhat reluctantly, remembering he had to be at the studio by ten in the morning.

Gently he lifted Chris up being careful not wake him, Darren trying not to appear too eager took hold of Chris and laid him down in his own lap.

The others hadn't noticed, and even if they had they would think Darren was just being Darren and was being cute.

Chris always looked cute when he slept.

Chris lay stretched out on his lap, with his thigh pillowing his head.

Grant said his goodbyes to the others.

As he was about to turn and leave, he smiled fondly at Chris's sleeping form.

"Tell him I'll call him later" he said to Darren.

Darren would love to say he wouldn't be saying anything like that to him, which would be redundant and stupid at the same time, he wouldn't be able to stop Grant anyway "I'll tell him" he sincerely promised.

"I'm heading home" Corey told Darren and Chord "Do any of you guys need a lift?"

Naya had already told Chris before that he could stay here, the same with Darren and Chord.

Naya had her bedroom and another guest room. The couch was a sofa bed, so someone else could use that.

Both boys said their thanks but declined.

"I think I'll put Naya to bed" Chord said rising to his feet, not as drunk as his other three friends were.

"What about Lea?" Corey jerked his head in her direction.

"I suppose Naya wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her" suggested Chord "Darren and me will probably take the sofa bed, or either of us can share with Chris. I'm not fussed".

It warmed Corey heart when Chord said something like this.

"Okay, I'll give you a hand with the girls" Corey told him, heading over to Lea "Darren you don't mind taking care of Chris?"

Corey gave Lea's shoulder a little shake. Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up, he picked her up bridal style carrying her down the hall to Naya's bedroom.

Darren of course didn't mind taking care of Chris.

Chord tried to wake Naya beside him giving her shoulder a shake. She gave a grunt, then a groan, snuggling down into her cushion.

Chord gave her another shake, forcing her to wake up in protest.

Slowly she sat back up, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

Turning her head she looked at Chord bleary eyed.

"How long have I been asleep?" she said sleepily.

Chord smiled in amusement "Not long. Chris passed out soon after you did".

Naya placed one hand on the coffee table, and tried to use it for leverage. Chord supported her by holding her other arm, helping her to stand.

"I need to go bed" she slurred.

"And that is where you are going" Chord told her, guiding her over to the hall way.

Now they were alone, the room fell in a comfortable silence.

Darren looked down at him. Gently he threaded his fingers through his hair, gently moving his bangs away from his face, a tender smile on his lips.

Chris was smiling in his sleep.

Chris suddenly shifted in his lap moving around onto his other side, his hand just happened to land on Darren's groin.

Just that innocent touch and Darren was straining out of his jeans. He gasped surprised. To his amazement a moan escaped his lips.

Thoughts of Chris actually touching him, and he touching Chris in the same way filled him with this incredible lust.

He now knew and was accepting it that he was in love with Chris.

Thing was how the hell was he going to have Chris fall in love with him?

Sunlight peeked through a crack in the curtains shining directly onto the side of Chris's face. On instinct, Chris made to fling an arm over his face before opening his eyes, only to find he couldn't move, there was a weight on his arm.

Then he felt someone snuggled up against him, and what felt like a head buried against his neck.

Wincing, head pounding from a massive hang over, he cracked an eye open and saw that the body belonged to Lea which startled him. Then he felt another body, this one behind him.

He was unable to look over his shoulder to see who it was, not that he was worried, he was just curious.

Forcing his eyes open further, he became startled when he saw Lea was in a bed with him. She was snuggled up to him, and he was facing her.

Thing was like all males in the morning, he had morning wood, in that he needed to pee. If Lea woke up and saw it, things could get a lot worse. He so hoped she got over her crush or infatuation whatever it was. He didn't want to lose a dear friend because he broke her heart.

Being careful not to wake her, he carefully lifted her off his arm and turned her so she facing away from him, laying her head back on the pile of pillows.

Now that he was able to move, he was about to get up when he then discovered an arm was now wrapped around his waist.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw a head of dark curls and triangular eyebrows.

He guessed that one of the others, maybe Chord or Corey put them in this bed. Why he had no idea, when Darren could have shared with Chord on the sofa bed.

He also had no idea if this was the same bed he and Grant had sex on, he knew all that rooms looked like excluding Naya's.

At least they were fully clothed he conceded.

Darren suddenly shifted and now his cock was rubbing up against his arse he noticed with irritation and he it was obvious he had morning wood as well. That was all he needed he grumbled.

Luckily it was the weekend; they could all lie in and nurse their sore heads.

Trouble was Chris still had a lunch date with a potential investor today, where they would be discussing his new film he was writing.

Chris tried to extract himself from his friend, tugging at his arm, he really needed to pee. His arm wrapped even tighter and was now like a boa constrictor around him. Chris attempted to wriggle his way out of his embrace.

This wasn't working.

"Darren" he shook himself trying to shake Darren off him or awake.

Darren didn't move.

This was tiresome.

Chris had no choice but to raise his voice.

"Darren you have your cock against my arse, move it now" he demanded, trying to shift his arse away from him, but that was then Lea turned back onto her side snuggling up to him more than before, he could now not move at all.

He knew he tried it before, but he shook his whole body trying to move them. Finally Darren rolled off him falling flat onto his back, snoring loudly.

Chris ever so gently rolled Lea onto her back.

It was risky grabbing a cab, you had that risk of being recognised and mobbed. He wished he had his BMW here.

Maybe Corey could give him a lift home.

Chris just made it to the bathroom before he wet himself, much to his relief.

Fortunate for him Corey hadn't gone home. He found him sharing the sofa bed with Chord.

Chris shook him awake.

"Corey can you drive me home, I have a lunch date at twelve with a investor for my new movie".

Corey stretched and yawned, opening his eyes.

"Sure".

After Corey dropped him off home, Chris rushed inside to take a quick shower and fresh clothes.

He had no time to check his answering machine, leaving it for when he got home.

The lunch was at twelve, it was already eleven twenty five.

Feeling refreshed after the shower he began on his hair. As he was looking in his bathroom mirror, he noticed something on his neck.

It looked like a bruise; a bruise that looked suspiciously like a hickey.

And the first and only name that came to mind – Darren Everett Criss.

It wasn't Grant those were only kisses.

He was going to kill him. If had been any other day, he would have laughed it off. But he had a business lunch and he couldn't be seen with a visible hickey. It was unprofessional.

Maybe his collar would hide it.

And no it didn't, the stupid thing was above his collar line, turning a nice bright shade of purple.

Darren was dead.

Despite the hickey he looked extremely professional in his white shirt, grey suit with matching tie. His black dress shoes were polished to perfection.

Just seeing that stupid hickey annoyed and infuriated him.

What the hell was doing? Dreaming he was in Twilight?

Chris rubbed his fingers along the hickey half expecting to feel teeth imprints.

Concealer was not something he would usually buy. He might be gay, but the only make-up he wore was the kind they put on him on the show. Or if he was going to a costume party.

This could be extremely embarrassing if paparazzi saw him.

Donning a black baseball cap and his Armani sunglasses, he grabbed his keys off his bedside table heading out.

He didn't always have a security detail like he should have. Sometimes he did venture out on his own, which was risky as he was so recognisable.

He was always cautious when he left his house, staying on his guard.

Pulling up outside a pharmacy he ran inside, keeping his head low, he climbed out of his car, locking his car with his remote.

It would look weird wearing sunglasses inside a shop, so he removed them.

Now where was the make-up section?

He stood there scanning the shop.

The two female shop assistants one blonde, one brunette looked up as he entered the shop.

To them he was just another customer, but as he came closer, they started whispering excitedly to each other.

"I don't believe it, it's him" the blonde whispered, becoming even more excited as he approached the counter.

"He's got a hickey" the brunette whispered back to her blonde friend "I wish it had been me that gave it to him" she sighed dreamily.

Chris stopped in front of the counter.

This was going to be really, really awkward.

"He looks different with clothes on" the blonde whispered to her friend.

Then turned and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?"

Chris was about to say something when he was taken aback by the way they were looking at him. He did get this a lot from fans but not strangers, that I love you look, you are so hot look.

What the hell was going on?

"Maybe you are looking for something to hide that hickey?" the brunette said, making her voice sound sultry.

Now this was beyond weird.

"Um, yeah, I could do with something" he said, trying to ignore the way they were looking at him, like he was suddenly the sexiest man alive.

The blonde was pushing herself forward, wanting to get to him, the brunette tried to block her path.

"I'll um look for myself" Chris added quickly "If I need any help I'll let you now".

"It would be no trouble" said the blonde, batting her eyes at him.

Chris slowly backed away and proceeded to look for the make-up section himself.

Why weren't they unfazed by his high voice?

They had to at least know by that that he was gay.

They obviously weren't fans of the show, so they didn't know who he was. But why were they acting like he was sex symbol or something?

Chris soon found the right aisle.

There were several types and brands of concealers. What he didn't need was something dark.

"Why not try this one?" the blonde suggested, not feeling her sidling up to him.

Chris became startled, when he felt her sidling up to him, trying to not be hasty but discreet he took a step sideways away from her.

"I could put in on for you if you like" a hopeful almost pleading sound in her voice.

Chris hesitated before taking the bottle of concealer from her hands.

"Thanks, but I can do it myself" he said nicely, not wanting to upset her.

"Are you sure" she pleaded. Then she stroked his bicep.

Chris was rushing to the counter, whipping out a note and slamming it on the counter, and he was flat out running out of that shop.

"You left a hundred dollar note" the brunette shouted after him.

Chris was already out of the shop and leaping back into his car.

This was one weird day.

Naya had brewed coffee for all of them. She decided to pull out her laptop to have a look at her video. She had edited it before uploading, wanting to get all the angles in.

Corey, Chris and Amber had already left, leaving Chord, Darren and Lea sitting with their coffee's and hang overs around Naya's kitchen table.

"Fucking hell" she shouted.

Chord complained telling her to keep it down.

Lea shifted her seat so she could see what Naya was looking at. Darren got up of his to stand behind Naya to have a look.

Chord rested his head on his folded arms on the table, groaning miserably.

In the twenty four hours since she had put it up there, it had six hundred thousand views.

And the comments – fuck!

A lot of them where from obvious fans, but what she noticed there were hundreds from people that didn't know who he was but liked what they saw.

The comments where majoring fangirling and fanboying, which was lovely to see. Comments like, I don't care if he's gay, I want him in my bed now, in capital letters. Chris Colfer sex god was a favourite.

Who is this guy he is serious hot. I'm having an orgasm just watching him.

And the comments went on and on.

There were some nasty ones, but the others outnumbered them. There was about three hundred comments so far.

Darren just stared at the image on the screen.

He guessed he was seeing Chris. But it was in a way he had never seen him before, it was hot, it was mesmerising.

Reaching over Naya's shoulder he moved her mouse and clicked on play.

The song he instantly recognised being something from Linkin Park. Not being a serious fan he didn't know which one.

He was impressed by the way he used the numchuks.

"Chris needs to be in an action movie" he stated seriously.

He was already guessing that Naya had something to do with it. He was not sure how Chris would react when he saw it. He never blew up at any of the females on the show or the crew, the guys where a different story. They were fair game.

Suddenly Lea remembered.

"I kissed Chris didn't I?"

Chord reminded her that so did he and so did Darren and Grant, momentarily lifting his head up, then letting it rest on his arms again.

Lea was now ashamed. Not because she kissed him, but they way she acted. She remembered how uncomfortable he looked. How could she do that to Chris, how could she do that to her best friend?

"I think I just ruined our friendship" she said miserably, letting her head drop on her folded arms on the table, adopting a similar position to Chord.

She felt terrible, and not because of the hang over either.

Thing was the video was arousing and Darren was alarmed when he felt he was becoming aroused. He stopped the video.

"Let's see tumblr" Darren suggested using it as an excuse.

Naya logged in, waiting for her dashboard to come up.

When it did all she saw was gifs upon gifs, blogs, the video all over her dash.

The notes, all those notes.

The video had ten thousand notes all ready.

"Try the official Glee Forum" Darren next suggested.

He never looked on there, but he was curious this time.

Over three hundred people were in the Klaine thread alone.

They loved the video.

The fangirling was so heart warming to see, it made Darren smile. There was even some fanboys fanboying which made him smile even more.

Another Chris Colfer sex riot was on.

The gifs were plentiful.

Then he saw one comment that made he tell Naya to look at the video.

And saw they were right. Chris was wearing nothing under the shorts, he was commando. He avoided looking at the bulge though it was hard not to but now as he read more of the comments a lot of people had noticed.

He quickly mentally shook the image of Chris going commando out of his head. What the hell was wrong with him, he was completely sober now.

Last night when he decided he was in love with Chris he had later again blamed the alcohol. There was still a lot of it in his system, he thought once completely sober like Lea he would come to his senses, but no he did have feelings for Chris.

Actually he had a hangover but that shouldn't make any difference.

Darren never liked to anger anyone, he liked to please people. But deep down he hated that everyone had built him up as some sex symbol along with his character Blaine, while poor Chris was having Kurt seen as too effeminate, not attractive. He hated this storyline so much, because he could sense Chris's pain, and it was kind of heartbreaking.

He had put everything into this character, Kurt Hummel, his heart, his soul; he made him into an icon for bullied teens and gay teens that were also bullied. Now they were turning him into a joke, making him fail at everything.

If Blaine dumped Kurt for Sebastian, he wasn't sure if he could stay on the show for much longer.

He missed his Starkids, his music.

He was tired of all this sex symbol crap; he was tired of all the photo shoots.

It felt like people were just objectifying him and forgetting that he has written two musicals, his own music. He was becoming just a body and a face and a one trick pony, in that he was expected to perform, to sing. He was starting to feel one dimensional.

All his PR wanted him to do, he did it.

Chris was taking control of his own career. Maybe he should start doing the same, and start learning to say no.

The third Harry Potter was going to come into fruition.

That was what he wanted. Away from the cameras, away from the fame.

And sadly away from Chris.

It would be easier for both of them.

If he was developing feelings for his co-star, then it was better they didn't work together. Chris felt nothing for him that was obvious.

Knowing that was hurting more than he realised.

He was with Grant, he had to accept that.

The lunch went really well.

The investor he had lunch with was also a film maker and was keen to be the producer for this new film. He loved it that it was a period piece set in the 1930's in a mental asylum. Chris was ecstatic when he suggested that. Now he had a producer as well as a director.

Returning home he removed his jacket flinging it over the back of a dining room chair before checking his answering machine.

The first voice he heard was Ryan Murphy.

"Chris if you are there I want to talk to you" Ryan didn't sound too happy about something.

Next message was also Ryan.

"Chris, answer your phone, we need to talk immediately. Why aren't you answering your cell?" he sounded angry now.

That was because he had it switched off since last night.

Third message again was Ryan, this time sounding extremely pissed off.

"If you don't answer your phone right now I am coming over there"  
>This sounded serious, what was going own.<p>

Chris could not fathom what the problem was.

Fourth message again Ryan.

"That is it I want you in my office now. You hear me Chris? I want to see you now" he blasted from the phone.

Chris was now worried.

He wasn't going to fire him was he?

He thought he couldn't do that now. Well, he thought he couldn't. He must have been watching the live stream.

Gingerly picking up the receiver he keyed in Ryan's number. He waited nervously for him to answer.

"Um, Ryan it's Chris, I don't know what's going on, or what I have done..." he trailed off.

Ryan didn't say anything for a full five minutes, Chris waited anxiously, still thinking he was about to be fired.

"Chris I'm starting to think this isn't your fault, but I still would like to come to my office to discuss it. Don't worry I'm not thinking of firing you but I think we might have to change Kurt's storyline for the rest of the season".

Thoughts were flashing through his head; they were changing Kurt's storyline. What could he mean?

Was this positive or negative?

It had to be positive didn't?

"I'll be there in an hour, if that's okay?"

Ryan was fine with that, and told him he would see him then.

Ryan watched the video again. He had to face it, there was no hiding it. Chris was no longer baby Chris.

He felt a little sad. It was like losing a child, as they grew up.

What were those layers fooling?

No-one.

He had denied it for so long.

He'd done it firstly to punish Chris for twittergate, make Kurt seen as unattractive, throw in another hot gay character, make the fans want him instead of Kurt with Blaine. Make Blaine perfect so ever gay guy wants to be him or be with him. Kurt ends up with no Nayada, no boyfriend.

An utter failure.

All morning he had angry tweets, angry phone calls about the way they were writing Kurt. Tweets saying how hot Chris is, how sexy he is. Suggesting of Hummelberry becoming a couple, Sebastian going after Kurt, Sam and Kurt getting together, with you better not break up Klaine.

Then one of the fox execs rang and that led him to Youtube.

The comments were so incredible. They were salivating over him.

Then there was calls from the media about the live stream.

Chris was the talk of that event.

They were asking whether Chris was bi, if he was why was he hiding it?

This was from the gay press.

Why did he put Corey in charge?

It should have been someone more responsible.

How the hell was he going to fix this?

He never had any trouble with any of his cast from his other show American Horror Story or his other ones.

Ryan dropped his face in his hands as he sat at his desk.

So what were the fans going to call this one – Chrisgate?

Fans were starting to think he hated Chris. Truth was he didn't.

He was so proud of him, of his accomplishments, he felt like a proud father.

Maybe it was petty punishing Chris through his character. But graduationgate and twittergate had riled him up so much. He had no idea Chris was loved so much in the media or by fans of the show. He knew they loved Lea and Corey, but the love for Chris was even more overwhelming. This was a kid that was gay, and he was making a bigger impact than any other actor his age had ever done. He was loved and respected by thousands, millions worldwide. That was power, power that Chris was using to help others.

He was a remarkable and talented young man and he underestimated him. The media were on his side when graduationgate and twittergate happened. He had said he would become a writer and director, but did more, scoring a two book deal, writing and producing his own film. He definitely underestimated Chris Colfer.

Chris's people were already demanding that they pay Chris more as he was practically the lead actor on the show. That was one reason Ryan wanted to let him go, but Fox wasn't standing for it.

Darren was popular, he could carry the show.

But fans and the media went crazy when they heard Kurt was getting a boyfriend, if he took Kurt out of the picture, would the fans still want Blaine?

He had thought about that a lot.

He thought he would find another Chris Colfer among the TGP kids but again he was wrong, and Fox knew it as did the fans.

What he had to do was improve the ratings. Ricky Martin was lined up to appear in the second part of the season, plus there was the Michael Jackson tribute episode that should improve the ratings.

The Fox execs wanted a happier storyline for Kurt, they were tired of the media tearing the show down and fans complaining.

They wanted the show back on track. They wanted the underdogs back.

It was Fox that wanted Kurt to be featured more in the back9 in Season 1 and that was the best decision they had ever made.

Kurt was meant to be an inspiring character that was how he was written; now they were writing him as a loser and Blaine as the winner.

Where was this show going? Should they do a fourth season? Should they do a spin off?

At the moment he didn't know.

Nothing was further discussed, nothing was definite.

Now that the execs had agreed, there would be no more baby penguin.

But then maybe doing this might improve the ratings even more.

Anything was possible.

Ryan straightened up in his large black office chair, his hands flat on his desk. He was determined, he was focussed.

He had to fix this.

**A/N: The next chapter is the confrontation one, when Chris has had enough and confronts Ryan.**

**Please review this chapter as it makes me want to keep writing this story.**


End file.
